The Undercover Hero
by MissKaylee
Summary: What will happen when Percy Jackson has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada and protect demigods, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, with the help of Gleeson Hedge? A lot. Read and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**The Assignment **

**{Percy}**

It's been two weeks since the Second Titan War. It's been two weeks since my sixteenth birthday. And it's been two weeks since I began dating my best friend of four years. It's been two weeks and everything was just starting to go back to normal. Unfortunately that also means that school is starting up again. I am currently standing in my cabin throwing random clothes and objects into my suitcase and attempting to clean up my cabin. I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I walk over and open the door to find my best friend Grover behind it.

"Hey man," I greet him.

"Hi, Perce," he says. "You need to come to the Big House. Chiron wants to talk to you."

"Now?" I ask.

"Now," Grover confirms with a nod.

"Okay," I say.

I grab my sword Riptide off my nightstand and put it in my pants pocket then follow Grover to the Big House. As we walk through camp I am amazed by how fast the new cabins have been built. Only the Nike and Hades cabins are complete but the rest are coming along nicely. Annabeth hasn't stopped designing since she was given the assignment. I think she may be slightly obsessed. When Grover and I arrived at the Big House I was surprised to see that neither Chiron nor Mr. D were playing their usual game of Pinochle on the porch.

"It's too serious to talk about on the porch," Grover says. I begin to walk up the porch steps then suddenly realize that Grover's not following me.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask him.

He simply shakes my head and says, "Order is not to."

I released an anxious sigh before walking the rest of the way into the Big House.

"Hey, Chiron," I greet the old centaur. I found Chiron sitting in his wheelchair by the fireplace staring at the flames as if they'd tell him the future.

"Hello, Percy," Chiron says to me pulling out of his thoughts.

"So, what's up? If this is about the pictures of you in curlers I have no idea how those got out-"

"Actually this is about something el-There are pictures of me in curlers going around the camp?" Chiron s eyes showed a mixture of shock and anger.

"Um, no," I lied. "What are you talking about? I think you've been listening to too many Dean Martin CD's, Chiron. They seem to really be messing with your head." I chuckled nervously. Chiron just shook his head but thankfully moved on with the subject.

"I wanted you to come here because I have something that needs to be done and I feel you're the best person for the job," Chiron says.

"So what is it? Like a quest?" I ask, taking a seat across from him on the couch.

"Not exactly." Chiron pulled a beige folder out of a drawer in the coffee table and hands it to me. I open it up and there's a picture of two teenagers in there. I look up and give Chiron a confused glance. "Those demigods are Leo Valdez and Piper McLean. Gleeson Hedge is currently looking after them at The Wilderness School for Troubled Teens in the outskirts of Las Vegas, Nevada. They are powerful and have a very important future. Gleeson has called and needs help keeping an eye on them."

"So you want me to go to this Wilderness School and bring them here with Gleeson Hedge? Sounds easy enough. I'll get Annabeth to ask Will if we can borrow the flying chariot and we'll-"

"That's the thing," Chiron interrupts. "This is a top secret mission and you would not be there for a couple of days. You would have to go as a full-time student."

I stare at him like he is crazy. "But, Chiron it's my Sophomore year. I'm supposed to go to Goode High School. What about my mom? How do I tell her? And I can't tell Annabeth? She'll kill me," I ramble.

"Percy, I know this is a lot to process but Gleeson really needs help protecting these two," Chiron says. "He already suspects a monster hanging around them. You are experienced, you can easily befriend them and protect them, and I have already taught you how to control the Mist if anything goes wrong. You are perfect for the job."

"What do I tell my mom?" I wonder.

"Tell her that you have a secret quest and you will be gone for a while," Chiron tells me. "You will have to leave in the dead of night, that way no one will know."

"Chiron, Annabeth is going to kill me if she goes into my cabin and finds me missing," I tell hm.

"I will explain everything to her and the rest of the camp when the time is right," Chiron says.

Chiron reaches into the same drawer he pulled the last folder from and hands me another one only this one is black. "This has all the information you will need. It has your train ticket, instructions on what to do if you get into a bind, directions to the school, and a debit card with money automatically wired in. You are all set to go. Read over Piper and Leo's information tomorrow on the train. Your ticket time is for seven o' clock and you should be out of the camp a few hours before that-"

I just nod at everything Chiron is saying. Truthfully, I'm only half listening. The other half of my brain is too preoccupied with wondering how my friends and family will react to my sudden disappearance in the morning.

"-I have given the Harpies strict orders not to attack you if they catch you walking around camp in the middle of the night, so you do not have to worry about that. When I tell everyone I will make sure to let them know not to contact you. We don't want a chance of Piper or Leo seeing the IM. If something happens you will have to contact me when the time is right. Okay?" I give him an understanding nod. "And Percy, remember. You must tell no one."

"Thanks Chiron," I say before standing up and making my way out.

"Percy!" Chiron stops me. I turn around to see him looking at me with a smile. "I am glad you lived long enough to be the hero I hoped you would be. Good luck." I return the smile before walking down the porch steps. Grover is still there waiting for me.

"What's that?" Grover nods at the folders in my hand.

"Oh, uh just some documents that Chiron needed looking over," I lie.

"Documents," Grover's tone is disbelieving.

I nod. "They're just notes from satyrs or gods that need rewriting and he wants me to do it. So I better go do it." I try to move away from my friend but he steps in front of me, blocking my path.

"Percy, you were in there a long time. It would not have taken that long if you were just getting documents. Besides I can read your emotions. You're nervous and guilty and scared. Something's up with you," Grover analyzes. My heart is beating as fast as I hummingbird's on steroids. "But I won't ask. I'll just wait for you to tell me."

"Deal," I say knowing that won't be for a long, long time.

Throughout the rest of the day, I seemed nervous and jumpier than usual. I was constantly fiddling with my hands and twitching my knee. I had hid the folders at the bottom of my suitcase and stashed it under my bed. Unfortunately everyone seemed to notice my nervousness, especially Grover and Annabeth. I hate lying to them but I could under no circumstance tell them what I would be doing in a couple of hours so I just told them some lame lie about being nervous for school.

By the time dinner rolled around I was ready for the night to be here so I could stop lying to them. I had already Iris-Messaged my mom and Paul and told them that I wouldn't be coming back to school. They were slightly confused by my last minute decision but I lied and said that I'd be staying at camp for a while longer because Chiron needs help with the new campers. They looked uneasy but believed me.

I feel bad about the frantic messages they would be getting in the morning but I knew that it was for the best. After the Sing-A-Long at the camp fire, I walked Annabeth back to her cabin and gave her a loving hug and kiss. She seemed slightly confused about why I was being so serious with the goodbyes but what she doesn't know is that I won't be able to see her in who-knows-how-long. Luckily, though she didn't ask.

I am currently pacing around my cabin, trying to get up the courage to do this. I don't want to do this. I can't do this. But I have to do this. Two lives depend on my ability to keep them safe and I can't let them down. I won't let them down.

I grab my suitcase and my backpack before checking the time on my clock. The bold red letters read, 5:00 AM. I take a deep breath before walking out of my cabin. As quietly as possible I trudge through camp and up Half-Blood Hill. Chiron is waiting for me at the top in horse form.

"Do you have everything?" he asks.

"I think so," I nod.

"Good." He hands me a cell phone. "Here, this is so you can look more normal, I guess. Just be careful. The camp number is already programed in just in case you can't get to a rainbow. And this." He hands me a set of car keys. "Those are the keys for one of the camp vans." He points below and I see one of them parked at the bottom of the hill. "Argus will pick it up from Penn Station in the morning."

"Thanks Chiron," I tell him.

"No problem, Percy," he says. "Just be careful and make sure to call when you arrive there."

I send him one last nod then walk down the hill. I open the back of the van and place my suitcase and backpack there before climbing in the front and placing the keys into the ignition. I pull out and turn onto the old country road.

As I drive away I can't help but stare at Half-Blood Hill in my rearview mirror. I hate leaving but as I drive down the road I know I have to. It's time to start the assignment.

It's been two weeks and I'm already on another quest.

_A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. The next one will be up on a couple of days. Let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**The Journey **

**{Percy}**

Sometimes being a son of Poseidon really has its downfalls.

Since I am a son of the Sea God that means I can't fly in air planes, which means I am resulted to sitting in a train for a total of two and a half days on a train. Because there is no direct route from New York to Las Vegas, I have to take a train from Penn Station to Washington DC for three and a half hours, then I have to take a train from Washington DC to Chicago for a eighteen hour train ride, before riding from Chicago to Las Angeles for a forty-three and a half hours. Eventually after all of those train rides I just have to ride a bus from Las Angeles to Las Vegas for six hours and then hop a cab for the Wilderness School. So as I was saying being a son of Poseidon really does have its disadvantages.

For the first bit of the train ride until we got to Washington DC, I napped. I was too exhausted not to. However, once we stopped at DC for the night I went and finally got the chance to do a little sightseeing. I mean, hey, why not take some advantage of the situation. I went to all of the important and famous DC landmarks and made sure to take plenty of pictures (Annabeth would kill me if I didn't). Then I crashed in a hotel for the rest of the night.

The following morning I bought some snacks from a vending machine and got back on the train. For most of the ride I studied the files that I was given. As it turns out Piper McLean is really the daughter of the famous actor Tristan McLean. Annabeth loves the movie _King of Sparta_. She dragged me to it about fifteen times. Piper is from, of course, Hollywood, California. She has decent grades in school but gets expelled a lot. She actually reminds me of me. What really got my attention though was the reason she was sent to the Wilderness School. This fifteen year old girl was sent there for stealing a car. If Travis and Connor met her they'd be bowing before her and calling her their "Queen".

Leo Valdez is a few months younger then Piper but is from Houston, Texas. His mom was a mechanic and died when he was eight years old. He has a big family of relatives but they all refused to take him. He has been in foster care for about eight years and has run away from almost every foster home he's had. It says that he has ADHD so he's not the best student (except for shop class). The court decided to send Leo to the Wilderness School after running away from his last foster family. It seems like Camp Half-Blood will be perfect for Leo. It can be a place he can call home.

After I finished reading everything (luckily Chiron wrote everything in Ancient Greek for me), I closed the folders and stuffed them back in my suitcase. I turned on the MP3 player that Beckendorf made me before he died and listened to random songs for the rest of the trip. It felt like a year had passed before we were pulling up to the station in Chicago. I have to find something to do. Being ADHD and riding a train for hours at a time with nothing to do but stare out the window is seriously bad for my health. Well, maybe not that far, but it is boring.

The train would be here in Chicago overnight again so the first thing I did was go to the mall. I went to a lot of the stores. I walked into Zoomies first and ended up buying a sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers. Then I went to Boards R Us and checked out all of the awesome skateboards, surfboards, snowboards, skies; basically anything that you can do that involve a board. After a while I went to the food court and got some lunch. Despite all of the distractions at this mall, I managed to keep an eye out.

Surprisingly, no monsters have attacked yet. They should be though. I'm an older, powerful demigod, son of the Big Three and no monsters have attacked yet. Did I mention I was alone, because there's that too? I definitely have a bad feeling about this, I mean the monsters have been quiet since the war but they shouldn't be this quiet. I shook my head and told myself I was crazy. I was halfway through my journey; hopefully, I can make it the rest of the way without problems. At least I hope so.

**{Annabeth}**

I open my eyes to find light streaming through the windows. I want to roll over and go back to sleep but I know I can't. I throw my sheets off of me and sleepily stumble into the bathroom. I quickly shower and get ready before waking up the rest of my cabin.

As we went to have breakfast I immediately knew something was wrong. Percy is not at his table. He's always at breakfast. If he's not here; therefor, something is very wrong. I turn around and make my way to Cabin Three. When I arrive I pound on the door and yell, "Percy! Are you in there?"

The only sound I hear is the sound of my breathing. I sigh and push the door open. I am shocked by the state of the cabin. As usual, candy wrappers littered the floor, Percy's bunk was unmade, and his bathroom door and windows were open, but everything personal to him is gone. All of the clothes that usually hug the floor have disappeared, the pictures that clutter the dressers and tables are gone, and his drawers are as empty as the diary I was given in the Eighth Grade. The only personal item that was still there is Percy's Minotaur horn.

I shake my head rapidly and run out of the cabin.

"Grover!" I yell to my friend. He turns and frowns when he sees me.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" He asks immediately.

"Have you seen Percy at all today?" I ask frantically.

He raises a skeptical eyebrow. "No? Why?"

I mentally groan, as I say the next words, "Percy's gone."

"What do you mean he's 'gone'? Grover questions.

"Every personal item that belongs to him in Cabin Three is gone, along with all of his clothes," I tell him. "He wasn't at breakfast so I went to look for him when I saw his cabin. He's just gone and he didn't say anything to either of us." I don't want to believe it but I know it's true. Percy's gone. He left without a warning to anybody. He abandoned me of all people even when he promised that he wouldn't.

"Lets go to Chiron," Grover advices. "Maybe Percy just left super early and didn't want to wake you up to say goodbye or something?"

I shake my head. "Grover-" He doesn't listen to me but instead drags me to the Big House. I just let myself get dragged behind him.

When we arrive I am not surprised to find Chiron playing Pinochle with Mr. D. And from the looks of it, Chiron is winning. Again.

"Blasted . . ." Dionysus curses as Chiron wins another point.

"Chiron," Grover says as we stand next to him.

"Yes, young satyr?" Chiron asks, focusing on the game board.

"Have you seen Percy? He's missing. We can't find him anywhere," Grover tells him.

You could see Chiron literally tense up. And from the way he paled, I could only guess that he knew something. He definitely knew something.

"What's going on, Chiron?" I ask him, crossing my arms. "I know you know something."

"Yes, I know where Percy is." I open my mouth to begin asking questions but he interrupts me. "But no I cannot tell you. Percy is currently doing a top secret quest I guess you can say, for me. He had to leave last night and it was completely last minute. If you attempt to contact him it could endanger him and others. I am sorry but you will just have to wait until he contacts you himself."

"Why would you ask him to go? What is he doing? Is he okay? Have you heard from him at all? Why would you let him go alone?" I fire out question after question.

"Child," Chiron interrupts. "I am sorry but I cannot tell you more than what I already have. I will inform you on any news when I am presented with it. Now please go begin your lessons."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and stomp down the steps with Grover right behind me. As we walk away I hear Dionysus say, "Personally, I am relieved to finally have that little brat gone; one less demigod for me to look after." I want to go up to Dionysus and slap him but I digress.

"I don t know about you," I say to Grover, "but I want to know where my boyfriend is and if he's okay. You do whatever, I'm going to find him. And I'm not going to let Chiron stop me."

With those last words to Grover, I turn and stalk towards my cabin. I have a lot of work to do.

_A/N: Sorry, I haven't posted. I wanted to upload earlier but I've been so busy. I finished my last day of volunteering at our local retirement village and I'm definitely gonna miss some of the people there. School is beginning on the fifth and I'm so not happy about it. I'm going to be a junior though so at least I have only two years left until I graduate. I can't wait to take Psychology. It's always seemed really interesting to me and I really want to learn more. Let me know what you think of the chapter.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**The Arrival **

**{Percy}**

The cab pulls up in front of a big, grey-stone building that looks to be about five stories high. Students were lugging around luggage and parents were helping their kids move their stuff to their dorms. On the front of the building is a dull banner that says WELCOME TO THE WILDERNESS and then it says right underneath SCHOOL as if someone forgot to add it in the first place.

I pay the cab driver then climb out of the cab. He helps me collect my bags out of the trunk before speeding away. I let out a reluctant sigh before picking up my bags and walk into the school. The main hall is crowded with other students. I discretely look around for Leo and Piper but see no sign of them. Instead I go and collect my dorm room key and school schedule.

When I get to the boys dorms I immediately find my dorm room and slip my key in. I push open the door and discover a semi-large, three-bed room. There is a bunk bed on the far side of the room next to the closet with a desk next to it, a huge dresser with a mini fridge next to it across from the window. Under the window is an old couch and next to it with a single bed. It is definitely better than some of my past dorms.

I set my stuff down by the couch before pulling out the phone Chiron gave me. I flip it open and dial the camp s number. After three rings, I hear the familiar voice of Chiron.

"Hey, Chiron it's me, Percy," I say.

"_Percy, it is good to hear from you. How is everything?_" He asks.

"It's fine, I just got into my dorm," I tell him. "I haven't found either of them yet, though."

"_Search for Gleeson Hedge he will assist in locating them for you,_" Chiron informs.

Just then I hear the door opening. "I have to go, my roommate's here."

"_Okay, good luck,_" Chiron says. I hang up the phone and see a familiar person walk through the door. It was Leo Valdez. I knew this by the burly, dark hair and big devilish eyes. His pointy ears and shortness reminds me of a Santa s elves. He is exactly the same as in his picture.

"Sup, I'm Leo," Leo Valdez greets, thrusting his hand toward me.

"Hey, Leo," I shake his hand. "I'm Percy."

"So where are you from?" Leo asks as we begin to unpack.

"New York," I answer.

"Awesome," Leo comments. "What d you do to get sent here?"

"Oh, I actually used to go to this disciplinary camp but the instructors finally got so tired of me that I got sent here," I lie.

Leo nods. "What about you?"

He shrugs. "Ran away from too many foster homes. The judge decided that this place would do me some good."

"So is it just us too in here?" I ask casually.

"I think so," Leo says.

"Cool." I place my bags on the single bed since Leo already called the bottom bunk on the bunk bed. I place my remaining snacks in the mini-fridge and begin to unpack, or in my case, throw stuff on the floor. Leo doesn't seem to mind. I guess he is just as messy.

I fall onto my bed after I put my sheets on. I pull out my phone and add Annabeth's number into my contact. While Leo is distracted fighting with his bedding I send Annabeth a quick text.

_Percy: I m fine. Don t worry about me._

She must know by now that I'm gone. If not then she will soon. I hate having to put this much worry on her but I don't have a choice. If I could have told her, I would have.

I jumped at the sound of a heavy pounding on our door. I walk over and open it to find a short, curly haired man in a sweat suit and Nikes. He has a baseball bat in one hand and a megaphone clipped to his belt. There was also a silver whistle handing around his neck. However I have been in the demigod world long enough to know when the Mist is hiding something. I easily saw the horns and the hooves that the Mist was hiding. This was Gleeson Hedge, satyr.

"Get to the auditorium for an assembly, now," he looked at his clipboard, "Jackson and Valdez."

Leo huffs giving up on the sheet and walks over and follows Gleeson out the door. I grab my key before following after them. On the way to the auditorium I try and stay close to Leo while also searching the crowd for Piper.

Once we get to the crowded auditorium Leo and I find a seat in the bleachers where we wouldn't be so squished together. As I was looking at all the student I felt like someone was watching me. I look towards where the teachers are standing and notice Gleeson is looking at me but nodding at something under me. I look down and see familiar uneven hair and natural beauty. I know I've immediately found Piper. I flash him a grateful smile while keeping an eye on her.

"I hate assemblies," Leo groans. "They're so boring."

"Would you rather be wrestling with the sheet back at the dorm?" I ask him.

"Yeah," Leo admits.

I roll my eyes but turn back to the principal who is talking about rules. The principal's name is Mrs. Crow and it's actually funny because she's tall with a long nose and her hair was pitch-black in a tight bun. Mrs. Crow actually looks like a crow.

"Does the principal look like she belongs in a cage?" Leo asks.

I laugh and nod, agreeing with him.

It takes twenty minutes for Mrs. Crow to finish the assembly. When she does, Leo and I walk back to the dorm. As Leo wrestles with his sheets, I finish bag of Doritos and watch him amused. After a couple minutes of laughing at Leo, I go to sleep and let Leo wrestle with his bed.

_A/N: Uh! School starts this Wednesday which I am not happy for. At least me and some friends are getting together today for Chinese food. It'll be one last get together before school starts! Unfortunately, why does Chinese food have to be so expensive?! One of my friends made a joke that its the only expensive thing in China and I think she may be right. Let me know what u think of the chapter!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**The First Day **

**{Percy}**

I struggled but managed to get out of bed at seven o' clock the next morning for school. I showered, threw a random pair of jeans and a shirt on, than ate a Poptart. After I packed my backpack I went to Leo's bunk and yanked his pillow from under his head. Unfortunately Leo just kept on sleeping.

"Leo! Get up!" I shouted in his ear, and yanked at his blanket. He just rolled over on his side towards the wall. I picked up the pillow and brought it down hard on his head, "Leo!"

Leo groaned but made no move to wake up.

I lean down close to Leo s ear and whisper, "Leo, there's chocolate chip pancakes."

Leo's eyes flashed open and he suddenly jumped out of bed, looking around wildly. He must have realized that there weren't any pancakes because he glares at me and says, "Why d you do that?"

I chuckle. "Because if you didn't wake up then you'd be late. Hey, I hate school too but we might as well make the most of it."

He rolls his eyes but moves to get ready anyway.

I sat down and pull my phone out of my pocket. The phone reads one new message. I open it up and notice that it's from Annabeth. I glance over and see Leo spitting his used mouthwash out the window since he's preoccupied I look down so I can read the message.

_Annabeth: Can you tell me where you are?_

I stare blankly at the message.

Can you tell me where you are? Can you tell me where you are? That question repeated in my mind. I wish I could. I really want to. I want to tell Annabeth that I'm in Las Vegas, Nevada. I want to go home to my mom and eat her blue chocolate chip cookies. I want to find Paul and my mom cuddled on the couch. I want to hug Annabeth and comfort her worries. I want to hang out with Grover and Nico.

Only I can't. I know I can't. I have to help Leo and Piper. I want to help them not only because I'm supposed to but because I think they can make great friends. Leo is cool and is already a good pal. I'm pretty sure I will be able to get along with Piper as well. Can you tell me where you are? No I can't. I can't tell her. I want to tell her but I can't. I'm not done here yet. I need to stay. I have to stay. I want to stay.

_Percy: No. I'm sorry but I can't._

I turn off my phone after that. I stand up and noticed Leo watching me impatiently. I just shrug at him and we leave the dorm hall and go upstairs to the classrooms.

"What's your schedule?" I ask him.

Leo hands it to me without question.

Name: Leo Valdez 

Grade: 10 

Room #: 213 

_Period 1 - Geometry - Joshua Bartley _

_Period 2 - American History - Andrew Schwartz _

_Period 3 - Physical Education - Gleeson Hedge _

_Period 4 - Biology 1 - Tony Godkin _

_Period 5 - English 10 - Sophie McGregor _

_Period 6 - Culinary Arts 1 - Marisol Page _

_Period 7 - Robotics/Engineering - Ian Nelson_

"You're taking cooking?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and you'll be joining me when I meet a hot female chef," Leo grinned.

"I highly doubt that," I mutter comparing his schedule with mine.

Name: Percy Jackson 

Grade: 10 

Room #: 213

_Period 1 - Geometry - Joshua Bartley _

_Period 2 - American History - Andrew Schwartz _

_Period 3 - Physical Education - Gleeson Hedge _

_Period 4 - Latin 2 - Gina Francis _

_Period 5 - English 10 - Sophie McGregor _

_Period 6 - Marine Biology - Jeffrey Martin _

_Period 7 - Physical Activities - Gleeson Hedge_

"We have all but three classes together," I tell Leo. "It is periods 4, 6, and 7."

"Cool, so for the classes we do have together, can I copy your homework?" Leo asks me hopefully.

I snort comically. "Not unless you want to fail."

He ends up cursing and grumbles the rest of the way to Geometry.

By the end of the day I was ready to sleep all of my problems away. I really did forget how hard school was when I didn't have a daughter of Athena helping me with my homework. Luckily it was the last period of the day and as it turns out I have that class with Piper. I have most of my classes with her and Leo. I guess Chiron purposely put us together in most of the same classes so I could keep tabs on them.

I also befriended her in first period. She even sat with Leo and me at lunch. She is really cool but her and Leo fought a lot. They just can't seem to agree on anything. It would be easier to get Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades to agree, for once.

"I hate this," Piper groans when I met her outside the locker rooms. "We have two PE classes every day! It's horrible! We're going to die before we even finish the year!"

I chuckle at how dramatic she is.

"We'll survive," I tell her.

"No, we won't! I want to live long enough to get married and have kids one day, Percy!" Piper basically yells.

I sigh. _Hopefully I can keep you alive long enough for that,_ I think.

_A/N: So my first day of junior year was pretty good. Boring, but good. We mostly went over the different sections of the syllabi today which always sucks. It's funny because this semester I have almost all electives except for geometry and English, but next semester I'll have all academic and no electives. I'll try to keep up posts but remember this is my junior year and its also the most important year, so I'll probably be busy. I'm thinking about joining bowling and golf so I can get some sports on my records. I'm also going to be ushering for our musical Music Man this semester. Again, I'll try to keep up. If I go a long time (like several weeks) without uploading then remind me cause it may have just slipped my mind. I hope you like the chapter and the chapters in the future. Talk to you all soon!  
_

_~MissKaylee_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**The Prank **

**{Percy}**

It's been a month since I began attending the Wilderness School. It has definitely been hard being away from home this long. I try to Iris-Message my mom and Paul, Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron as much as possible without revealing anything to Leo. Since he's my roommate I have to be careful, most of the time though I will call them with the phone Chiron gave me.

So far there have been no signs of monsters anywhere and that worries me. Since there are three demigods and one satyr in the same place there should be monsters everywhere, only there isn't. What is keeping them from attacking, I have no idea. I don't have a good feeling about it but since nothing is happening I try to push away my agitated feelings and make the most out of my situation.

For instance, Leo, Piper, and I have become really good friends. We always hang out and on the weekends we're allowed to leave the school so most of the time we'll take a cab to the city and hang out. We like going to the Serendipity Ice Cream Parlor, they have the best sweets. Every time Leo and I leave the parlor we look like we're about to explode from our shaking. Note to self: ADHD and a ton of ice cream is not a good mix.

Most of the time though I think Piper feels like she's our parents or something because she's constantly breaking up mine and Leo's weird debates or the pranks we set on each other. We are regularly having prank wars between us like a week ago I put itching powder in Leo's boxers and he ended up twitching awkwardly the whole time during class. Then Leo got back at me by putting a live snake in my sneakers. So I got my revenge by shrinking all of Leo's clothes in the laundry so he has been walking around in clothes that look like they'd be fit for Kindergarteners. So far I'm waiting to get pranked back so I'm being really cautious at the moment.

Unfortunately, I'm not cautious enough.

Leo sat down at our usual lunch table with his tray of food. Piper and I had arrived earlier and we've been wondering where he has been.

"Where were you?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh, you know just working on my next prank," Leo says in an obvious manner. "Scared yet?"

"Not a bit," I say. If I can survive Travis and Connor then I can survive Leo's pranks.

"When are you guys going to quit with the pranking?" Piper asks.

"When one of us wins," I say.

"But if you keep pranking each other than you'll never have a winner or a loser," Piper interjects.

Leo and I both look at each other as if just realizing that.

"She's got a point," I realize.

Leo nods in agreement.

"We cool?" I ask.

"We cool," he agrees.

I smile and dig my spoon into the whip cream on my Jell-O. Unfortunately, I instantly spit it out when I taste the bitter cream.

"You put shaving cream on my Jell-O!" I practically yell at him.

"Now we're cool," Leo chuckles.

I glare at him as a plan forms in my head. I send him an evil smirk before picking up my gross Jell-O and tossing it into the garbage can.

"We are anything but cool," I think mischievously.

For the rest of the week, I act calm and collected not letting Leo get suspicious of my plan. He must know something is up, though, because he's been jumpy and nervous for the past couple of days. He also seems to be sticking to Piper like glue because he knows that she can stop whatever pranks I am planning. There is one flaw to his plan. Piper can't stay with him at night. Girls and guys aren't allowed in each others dorm rooms after hours.

One night Leo seemed quite bored.

"Leo, how about we do something?" I ask him.

"Like what?" He watches me suspiciously.

"I was taught this really fun game at the school I went to last year," I offer.

He shrugs, I guess thinking I'm harmless while saying, "Why not."

"Cool, I'll be right back."

I leave the dorm room and go to the student lounge area. I grab a popcorn bowl from the cabinet and fill it to the brim with water. Then I carefully go back to the room attempting not to spill water. When I get back to the room, I put the bowl of water on the desk then gesture for Leo to come over. He does and sits down in the chair.

"Put one of your hands flat on the table," I instruct him.

He looks at me oddly but does so anyway.

I place the bowl on his hand and ask, "Does that hurt?"

He shakes his head.

I lift up the bowl and tell him to place his other hand on top of the already flat one. He does not seeing anything wrong. I place the bowl on both his hands before standing up and grabbing my phone.

"See ya," I say walking towards the door.

"Wait, Percy! I swear to God, let me out of this!" Leo yells.

I shake my head and grin. "No, I don t think I will."

I walk out of our room and shut the door, before remembering to grab something. I turn the knob on the door but realize my mistake. I left my keys inside my dorm room with a trapped Leo.

I groan.

_I really am a Seaweed Brain._

_A/N: If you didn't know I also have an account on Wattpad. On Wattpad my story New Day book 1 in The Brown Brothers trilogy is finished. Book 2 Here We Go Again will be out October first. So if you're a fan of me on their make sure to keep an eye out. Also my Boyxboy story Chasing Liam was updated today so if you're a fan of that (also on Wattpad) check it out. I hope you like the chapter.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Secret Meeting**

**{Leo}**

I walk over to my assigned kitchen to find Piper getting the ingredients out. Cooking was the one class I have with her without Percy. Today we were making Peanut Butter Blossoms. It's a baked ball of dough with Hershey's or Chocolate Kisses on top, they were actually really good though.

After a few minutes of working, I finally ask Piper something that's been bugging me the past couple of days.

"Do you think Percy's hiding something?"

Piper turns to me raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what it is," I say honestly. "It's just whenever we're all hanging out, I feel like there's something he isn't telling us."

"Why would he be keeping secrets from us?" Piper questions me.

"I don't know. I just know that he is hiding something," I tell her. "Like when you forced me to come with you to study at the library last week. Didn't you find it weird how he didn't want to come?"

"Well it is the library," Piper points out.

"Yeah, but he always comes with us, like wherever we go," I intervene.

"Maybe he just didn't feel like studying," Piper shrugs.

"Then explain last night," I challenge her.

Piper hesitates, than sighs and says, "What happened last night?"

"I woke up around midnight and Percy was gone," I tell her. "He didn't return until two in the morning. Does that look like someone who _isn't_ hiding something?"

"Okay, maybe you have a point," Piper agrees. "What do you expect us to do, though? Follow him around wherever he goes?"

"I don't know about that but one thing is for sure. I will stay up for as long as I have to until Percy sneaks out again then I'll follow him to see where he goes," I tell her positively.

"So where do I come in?" Piper asks suspiciously.

"I will text you the night it happens then I'll leave the door unlocked. You'll go in and look through Percy's stuff for anything suspicious," I tell her.

"You can't be serious?" Piper's looking at me with disbelief.

"Please! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please!" I beg.

Piper groans but reluctantly agrees.

_Good, now we can figure out what our friend is hiding._

* * *

It's been a week.

I've been staying up for a week straight just waiting for Percy to try and sneak out.

I don't know how I've survived this long though. Luckily, I do get plenty of time to catch up on my sleep during class. Piper scolds me for it but I pretty much ignore her nagging.

That night I was lying on my bed, bored out of my mind, when suddenly I heard Percy stir. I quickly closed my eyes and evened out my breathing, so he'd believe I was asleep.

I listen to him as he gets out of bed, grabs his keys silently then picks up his sneakers leaving the room. When he gently shut the door, I scrambled out of bed. I yank on my shoes and open the door but leave it unlocked before shutting it. I send Piper a quick text to let her know that it was now time then leave to follow Percy.

I made sure to walk a couple of feet away from Percy as I followed him. Every time he'd turn around as if he sensed me following him, I'd quickly duck into a hallway or hide behind a plant.

We were walking in the athletics hall when I notice Percy stop. I hid in a janitor's closet but left the door cracked. Percy's hand was in his pocket. It didn't look casual though, it looks like he was grasping something.

He calls out, "Hello?! Is anyone there?"

Percy looks like he wants to look around more but he shakes his head and continues on in his direction. When he's almost down the hall, I come out of the closet and begin to follow him again. Eventually Percy stops outside one of the teacher's offices. I squint as I see him knock on the door and I'm shocked when it's Coach Hedge that opens the door to him.

_Why would Percy be sneaking out in the middle of the night to see Coach Hedge?_

Something is definitely up.

* * *

The next day in Culinary Arts, Piper tells me what she found. It was a picture that Piper found hidden under Percy's mattress. In the picture, Percy has his arms around two other people. One was a short, curly haired kid with bad acne and a weird hat on. The other person was about the same height as Percy but she had curly, blonde hair, grey eyes, and an athletic tan. They all looked about twelve and they were each wearing an orange shirt with the words . . .

"What's that say?" I squint to see the words on the picture.

"Camp Half-Blood," Piper answers me.

"How can you see that so well?" I ask her.

She shrugs nonchalantly.

"So there are three things Percy s hiding from us," I decide. "1) This picture 2) His meetings with Coach Hedge 3) Also what is Camp Half-Blood?"

_A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update. I've just had a lot going on. But its here and I hope you liked it. I'll try to update again soon!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**The Reveal **

**{Percy}**

"So, what's up Piper?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why'd you need to talk to us?" Leo questions.

It was Saturday and the three of us all met at this small coffee shop on the Las Vegas Boardwalk. It was a small cafe where you can buy numerous sandwiches or muffins with your coffee. It wasn't very busy today, thankfully. The light blue walls were brought to life with the old, vintage pictures of Old Time Las Vegas . There were only three people in here besides us. One was a scruffy haired guy, who had a pot belly and looked exhausted. He was reading the paper looking bored in the corner. Another was a woman in an expensive suit. Her thin, brown hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. She sipped her tea slowly as she typed furiously on her laptop. The last guy was the one working today. He sat at the stool in front of the cash register and read his magazine, looking tired. He was semi-young but just didn't seem to care about anything in particular.

We ordered our hot chocolates from the tired looking guy who I learned is named Henry and went to sit on the plush couches by the window. Despite the fact that it was already October, it was still sunny and warm outside so I was glad that we got a good view.

"Actually there's something that I haven't told you guys," Piper admits. "I feel like it's something you should know about."

"What is it?" I press.

"It's about my dad," Piper begins.

"Did something happen?" Leo asks, he seemed sad, probably thinking the worst.

"No, he is perfectly fine," Leo releases a sigh of relief. "My father is actually someone you've probably heard of."

I smile mentally, knowing what she's going to say.

"Well, go on," Leo urges impatiently.

"My father is Tristan McLean," Piper blurts.

"Are you serious?" Leo asks, obviously not believing her.

I have to admit if I didn't know better, I probably wouldn't believe her.

"I believe you," I speak up. "I mean, you even look alike. Besides you're both from Las Angeles."

She sends me a grateful smile. I returned it, and sipped my hot chocolate. I cringe as the hot liquid burns my tongue. I blow on it a couple of times to cool it down before drinking it again.

"You're serious. Your father is a celebrity. . . . You're rich!" Leo concludes.

"Somehow I'm not surprised that that's the only thing that catches his attention," Piper comments. "Yes, I live in a Hollywood mansion, I live in the rolling hills of Hollywood, my father is famous, and I am rich."

"Awesome," Leo breathes impressed.

"Some of it is cool," Piper says honestly. "Some of it isn't. Either way, though, you have to roll with the punches."

She's right about that. Despite everything you go through. Despite the stress you have daily. You can't control it. You can only change it. You have to roll with the punches.

_A/N: I'm sorry its so short, but I'm uploading a SECOND CHAPTER today to make up for it. So keep an eye out for it! Also sorry I  
haven't posted lately.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

**The Attack **

**{Percy}**

"I don't want to go!" Leo whines as Piper and I pull him down the hallway and towards the locker rooms.

"You have to," Piper says.

"No! Coach Hedge is scary! There is no way I will be able to survive a whole year of gym with him!" Leo yells.

"You can and you will," I insist.

"No!" Leo yells once more as we ditch Piper in the hallway and I pull him into the boys locker room.

I push Leo lightly towards his locker before going to mine.

"I hate you," I heard him grumble. I smirk and shake my head, laughing lightly. "If I die, I'll haunt you from the grave!"

"I've heard worse threats," I say honestly.

"What?" He asks not hearing me.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

We come out of the locker room dressed in our gym uniform. I have to say the black shorts and grey shirt with the school logo is definitely an improvement to some of my past uniforms. We met up with Piper then walked to the gym. We walked in and went to stand on our assigned numbers so Coach Hedge could take role.

As Coach Hedge was just getting to me though, something in the hallway caught my eye.

"Uh, Coach?"

"What is it, Jackson?" He grumbles.

"Can - ah - Can I go to the bathroom, quickly?" He must have realized the truth behind the desperation I was feeling because he says, "Go."

I nod and run out of the gym and into the hallway.

"Okay, monster," I mutter. "Where are you?"

Luckily my gym shorts have a pocket so I'm able to keep Riptide with me at all times. I pull out the regular looking ball point pen and uncap it, letting it turn into full length double sided blade.

"Try looking over here, son of Poseidon," a voice hisses from behind me.

I turn around but see nothing in the bright hallway except for the few shadows.

"Who's there?" I ask quietly.

"Up here."

I crane my neck to get a better glance from the mirror that's in the bathroom. And then I see it. On the ceiling was a giant snake. Now I don't mean giant like a-foot-long-Gardner-snake, I mean a-Harry-Potter-basilisk-sized-snake. I jumped back and landed a few feet away on my butt. It slithered out of the ceiling tiles and dropped onto the ground, slithering its five foot long tongue at me. I closed my eyes, remembering what Annabeth told me about Basilisks.

She said that they're old legendary monsters. They originated in Greece, and then the myth traveled to Rome and later England. She said that you can't look them directly in the eye or else you'll be paralyzed. The basilisk has the same basic power as the drakon. They're both able to petrify you if you're not careful. I think Annabeth said that you could only look at them through some type of reflection.

_It's Medusa all over again,_ I thought bitterly.

But what's a way to defeat them. It has something to do with . . . weasels. I can't remember how weasels help destroy basilisks but apparently it works. You can kill it with an average sword the only problem is that its scales are as hard as rock. So I basically have to get my sword inside its mouth or in its eye. It'll be a piece of cake.

"You know what time it is, son of Poseidon?" the snake asks. "It is lunch time and I'm hungry for sea food."

"I'm not really hungry," I tell it. "I think I'm going to skip lunch. I had a big breakfast."

The basilisk hisses once more then slithers towards me with impeccable speed. Despite its size it's really fast. I barely manage to roll out of the way in time. I try and plunge my sword into the snake but as I expect, it bounces off.

"I hope you enjoyed your life, son of Poseidon," the snake hisses, "because it's about to end."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not that easy to get rid of," I snap, standing up. I back up and begin to lead the snake away from the gym. The farther we're away from Leo and Piper the better for them.

"As soon as I finish you, I think I'll eat your two demigod friends for dessert," the snake snarled. I knew that it was trying to make me mad.

"You'll never get to them," I promise the snake.

"We'll see."

The snake slithered towards me once again. This time though, I stand and wait until its closer. The snake opens its mouth and somehow manages to leap into the air. I throw my sword down its throat but immediately feel pressure on my body once I fall to the ground. Thankful for my Blessing of Achilles, I remain unharmed whereas if I wasn't invulnerable, my leg would most likely be broken.

I manage to crawl out from under the basilisk carcass in time to see it turn to dust. I notice a water fountain on the wall across from me. I use my powers to clean the floor. Once the yellow dust is gone I can find my sword which is sparkling clean on the floor. I recap it and stuff the pen in my pocket.

I try to take a couple of steps but stumble. I catch myself with the wall. I just begin to realize how tired I felt. The one problem with being invulnerable, you get tired easily. I send Gleeson a message with my phone explaining the situation then make my way towards the dorm. As soon as I get inside, I forget about my being in gym clothes and pass out on my bed.

What feels like five minutes later I'm being shaken awake.

"What?" I groan.

"Ayo, Percy man, what are you doing?" I hear Leo's voice.

I crack my eyes open to see him standing next to my bed.

"Ho-how long have I been out?" I ask groggily.

"Well, school's over so why don't you tell me?" Leo mused.

"School's out?" I gulp. No wonder I felt well rested. I slept for a good six hours.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and manage to sit up on my bed.

"What happened?" Leo questions. "We were in gym, then you disappear, skip all of your classes, and when Piper and I finally find you, you're passed out on your bed."

I shake my head at him not amused. "Trust me you don t want to know. . . ."

_A/N: That chapter was longer! I hope you liked you.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

**The Dream **

**{Percy}**

I stretch my arms out and grumpily get out of bed.

Today the sophomore class is having a field trip to Hoover Dam so we have to get up earlier than usual. I lazily open the window and am appalled by the sight. On the drive way, below my window, someone spray painted a twelve foot long green trident.

I don't know who did it but their message is clear: _We know you're here!_

I grab my phone and take a picture of it, before using my power to wash it away preventing anyone else to see it. I leave a sleeping Leo and walk to Gleeson's office, still in my pajamas. I knock on the door then walk in, without waiting for his consent.

I shove him the phone. "Look at this."

He looks at the photo confused. "A picture of you and your girlfriend?"

"What?"

I take the phone and see that I'm clicked on a picture of Annabeth and me on a date, not long before I left. I shake my head and click on the right photo._ I should really call Annabeth,_ I remind myself.

"I am an old satyr and I have never seen that before," Gleeson confesses. "And I have seen a lot of bad things."

I shake my head and begin to pace. "This is bad. This is really, really bad," I mutter.

"Calm down," Gleeson told me.

"No," I shake my head again. "I'm not going to calm down. Leo and Piper are probably in even more danger now than before."

"Well as long as we keep an eye on them than there's nothing to worry about, now is there?" He asks.

I nod.

"Good. Now go get dressed and don't be late. I want to get us out of here quickly in case any monsters are hanging around," he orders.

I nod once again and leave the room.

As I walk in the hallway, I pull out my phone and dial a number. After a few rings the phone is answered. "_Hey, Seaweed Brain,"_ Annabeth greets. I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "_I was beginning to think that you found another big brained, blonde, daughter of Athena."_

I chuckle into the phone. "Don't worry. You're the only daughter of Athena for me."

_ "Good. Now what s up with the call? Is something wrong?"_ Annabeth asks.

I shake my head even though she can't see me. "No, I was just thinking, could the monsters know where I am."

_"Well, probably. I mean you are a son of Poseidon they probably followed your scent,"_ Annabeth says, as if it was obvious. Actually it probably is.

"I know that," I tell her. "But this morning outside my window a giant green trident was painted on the ground below my window. Monsters obviously know I'm here and they want me to know that they're watching."

_"That is weird."_ Annabeth let out her stumped sigh. _"How about this, I talk to Chiron and you continue doing what you have to do?"_

"Did I tell you how much I love that big brain of yours?" I ask her.

_"No, you didn't."_ I can practically hear her grin through the phone.

"Well, I love your big brain," I confess.

_"I'll make sure my big brain gets the message,"_ Annabeth laughs.

"Good." As I laugh and tease her over the phone, I just begin to realize how much I miss my Wise Girl. Annabeth and I have been friends for four years and we've been dating for three months now. We've been on every single quest together and we've been through a lot. It's just really hard being away from her. I know she realizes it too. I frown unhappily when my dorm room comes into view. "I have to go," I tell her.

_"Okay, I love you,"_ Annabeth says.

My feet stop and a smile forms on my face. This is the first time Annabeth has ever said 'I love you'. I don't hesitate to reply, "I love you too." I hear Annabeth's relieving sigh through the phone. "Bye."

"Bye," Annabeth says then hangs up the phone.

I walk back into my room and find Leo lounging on the couch, fully dressed. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

"Uh, I just went for a walk," I say casually.

"A walk . . . in your pajamas," Leo says unconvinced.

"Uh, yeah," I mutter going to the closet to change. I'm changed and ready to go in ten minutes. Leo and I leave our dorm and go outside to meet the rest of the field trip students.

Leo sits next to Piper while I sitt by myself a seat in front of them. Not even ten minutes into the trip I can hear them bickering about something. I flip open my phone to the picture of Annabeth and I. I had her send me it a week ago from her phone. I close my phone, letting my thoughts drift to Annabeth.

If I was home right now, Annabeth would either be at camp or at my house doing homework or watching movies. It's funny; we always insist on watching a movie but can never agree on one. And I mean never. Annabeth insists on the classic movies, like Pretty Women, You've Got Mail, or The Breakfast Club. Those are not the movies a teenage, ADHD, male should be watching. Whereas I always argue about watching Transformers, or Fast and the Furious, or better yet, Iron Man. But, n_o-o-o-o_, apparently I'm the one who has to "broaden my culture."

If we were at camp, it would be a different story. At camp Annabeth and I would be showing the beginners basic sword training. Annabeth and I love sparing so much Chiron let us teach while doing it. We basically have a sword competition every day to see who wins. 9/10 I win, but Annabeth is pretty equal to me. I must say though, it is fun to see her reaction whenever she loses. Since Annabeth is a daughter of Athena that means her fatal flaw is hubris or in English translation she has horrible pride. The only problem is if she's annoyed by the winning she'll accuse me of cheating because of the Achilles curse.

No matter what, though, it's still fun.

Since it would be about an hour until we got to the Hoover Dam, I rest my head against the window. I fall asleep to the nice rhythm of the road.

_I am walking on an uneven, rocky road. It is so dark. I look up but realize that there is no moon. The sky above me is pitch black. Despite the dark sky, no moon or stars were out so it makes me question if it is really night. _

_I stumble along the ground, trying to keep myself from tripping. Around me blurry images, almost like vapor. If I squint hard I can see that the images are of monsters. A lot of them, I've defeated. Most of them just glare at me hard on. They seem no threat to me._

_Suddenly a shrieking scream filled my ears: "Aaahhhhh! Percy!" _

_I break into a run at the sound of Annabeth's scream. I have no idea where she was. I have no idea where I am. I have no idea where I am going. All I know is that I have to find her._

_However my feet halt when I hear the familiar, nails-on-a-chalkboard, voice. "Hello, Perseus." I turn around seeing the creepy, evil smile of my worst enemy._

_Kronos._

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Can anyone guess what Percy's dreaming of? I bet you can. Who else is excited for The House of Hades to come out on the 8th?! I am counting down the days. I'll try to update another chapter soon. Let me know what you think of this one.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

**The Dam **

**{Percy}**

My eyes flash open in shock.

I frantically look around and realize that I'm still on the bus to Hoover Dam. My heart is pounding. Beads of sweat are still collecting on my forehead. My hands are shaking. As I saw my reflection in the bus window, I notice that my pupils are dilating.

"Perce, are you okay?"

I turn in my seat to find Leo and Piper watching me with a concerned expression.

I swallow, before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Is something wrong?"

My breath is slightly labored as I speak.

Leo and Piper glance at each other, as if I can't notice.

"Well, nothing's wrong, but you sounded scared," Piper says honestly.

"Sounded?" I repeat, hoping that I didn't reveal anything dangerous.

"You just kept saying 'No! No! Don't hurt her! No!'" Leo recites to me.

I breathe a sigh of relief, without making it too obvious. "Oh. Yeah, it was just a nightmare." I shrug. "Nothing to worry about."

"So, uh, who's 'her'?" Leo asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

I pray to Aphrodite that my face isn't as red as it feels.

"Oh, uh . . . ? Her? That's . . . my mom!" I stammer embarrassed. "I've just been away from her for a while and I worry."

Leo's face falls, but he doesn't let Piper notice.

I feel like face-palming myself. I'm an idiot. Now Leo will get sad and depressed from thinking about his mother who died when he was eight.

I sit there, not really able to do anything. Leo hasn't told Piper or me about his mom. I can't exactly say that I read all of his personal information in his file. I'll just have to let him deal with this on his own. No matter what, though, I blame myself. Again, I'm an idiot.

The rest of the bus ride only lasts for about ten minutes, then Leo, Piper, and I get off the bus. I smile remembering my quest a few years ago. Annabeth was missing and I joined the questing party (against their wishes) to save her. Eventually, Zoe, Thalia, Grover and I ended up here. This is actually where I first met Rachel. I still laugh whenever I think of our first meeting. It was definitely one for the scrap book.

The three of us walk over to the edge of the dam, just as before, it was a long way down. Only this time, the water is slightly higher. Maybe it is from all the rain we've been getting lately or maybe the naiads are just being active. Who knows.

After half an hour of following Hedge around and listening to facts that I find boring but Annabeth would find interesting, we're finally released for an hour to do whatever we want. Why anybody would let a hoard of troubled kids be on their own, without supervision, at a national monument, I have no idea. It seems pretty careless on Hedge's part if you ask me, but, oh well. It's his fault if we break anything.

_Good thing the Stoll Brothers aren't here,_ I think. They may enjoy this a tad _too_ much.

Leo, Piper, and I go to the Cafeteria first. I order a burger with fries, Piper gets a hot dog with JoJo's, and Leo gets a burrito. As we eat I look at Leo's burrito and my mind immediately flashes to Grover's voice saying _"Burrito fight!"_

I can't help the chuckle that escapes my throat.

"What's so funny?" Piper asks, noticing my laughter.

I just shake my head, and mutter, "Nothing."

Piper shrugs, and goes back to dipping her JoJo's in ranch dressing.

I glance out the window we are sitting next to, and I notice a familiar pair of gold, metal statues: The guardians. I smile, remembering how they helped us at the time. I could swear that they both sent me a wink, before turning completely frozen once more.

Suddenly, a group of students that we came with attract my attention. Actually, one person in particular. This kid looks to be about my age and looks like a regular mortal, only I know he is anything but. His hair is so blonde and gelled that it would put Apollo to shame. His teeth are so bright, dentists would be jealous. He has the, my-daddy-is-rich-so-I-can-do-whatever-I-want-no-ma tter-what-it-costs-me, look. All of a sudden the dude turns toward me. I know he is a monster, and he clearly knows what I am. We narrow our eyes at each other challengingly.

I only looked away when Leo groans next to me.

"Don't look now Piper, but its Dylan at 12 o'clock," Leo warns.

Piper groans as well. I notice they are staring at the new "kid" with hatred. _That must be Dylan_, I think.

"Oh, look at me I'm Dylan and I can buy a helicopter with my dad's money," Leo mimicks. "I'm so cool, because every girl hangs off me like a sack of potatoes."

Leo accidentally knocks his soda off the table, only it lands right on Hedge's shoes, who is walking by at the time. Everyone seems to freeze as we watch the display take place. Leo looks at Hedge as if begging not to make him run back to the school.

"Detention for two weeks after school starting tomorrow. Is that clear, Valdez?" Hedge asks, as if daring him to argue.

"Yes, sir," Leo says. "Crystal."

"Good," Hedge says, once more before going to the bathroom, my guess to wash his shoes.

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. Nothing bad happens. Dylan doesn't attack, but that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on him, because I will. And when I get a chance, I'll send him back to Tartarus where he belongs.

_A/N: Sorry, I haven't been able to update this lately! I've been totally busy! I've been swamped with school, writing, friends, and I've been neglecting actually updating stories. Please forgive me! (House of Hades SPOILERS! Don't read next part if you haven't read it yet!) Also THE HOUSE OF HADES IS OUT! I've already read most of it. OMG, NICO IS GAY! I actually always suspecting but Rick Riordan just confirmed it! Thanks Rick!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Shenanigans**

**{Percy}**

It was official. This is the most boring Saturday in history. Piper, Leo, and I are in mine and Leo's dorm room. Piper is doing her homework. I am attempting to do mine. And Leo was fiddling with some screws and wires from a remote control car. In a lot of ways Leo reminds me of Tyson. Whenever their bored they both build and you can never figure out what they're building until it's finished.

"I'm bored." Leo groans for the hundredth time just in the past hour.

"I can't do this anymore," I agree. "If I look at one more date in history, I'm going to lose it."

"Will you both stop whining?" Piper sounds annoyed. "_I am_ trying to do my homework."

"Then you need a study break," Leo decides.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask him.

Leo grins evilly.

"What would you say to a little prank on senior Cupcake?" Leo wiggles his eyebrows mischievously.

"If Coach Hedge catches you doing anything he doesn't like, you'll get another week of detention added to the ones you have already. Do you really want that?" Piper warns him.

Leo ignores her and turns to me, "What do you say man?"

I thought about it. If I don't do it, Leo will ask me why. Then I'll have to lie to him again. If I do, then I get to see Hedge get pranked on and Piper will hopefully loosen up.

"I'm in," I decide.

"Come on, McLean," Leo urges. "Live a little."

Piper rolls her eyes but agrees.

"You owe me," she tells him as we walked out of the dorm.

* * *

When we get to Hedge's office we find him grading papers from his Health/PE class. He looked no different from any other day except his bullhorn and baseball bat were both hanging on the wall behind his chair.

"So what are we going to do?" Piper and I both turn to Leo to find him digging in his pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Piper demands.

Leo then pulls it out. It is a little toy bug that crawls on the floor.

"A bug? You're going to scare Coach Hedge with a toy bug?" I ask in disbelief.

"Not quite," Leo says. "I reworked this bug. It will crawl all the way to Coach, and then crawl up his pants. When it's at a good spot it will explode causing Coach's pants to catch on fire." Leo grins obviously proud of himself.

"This is going to be good." I do everything to keep myself from busting out laughing.

Leo controls the bug with a little remote. He makes the bug crawl sneakily towards Hedge's desk. The bug crawls up the inside of his pants, so Hedge won't see or feel him.

Leo smiles evilly. He presses the red button that was in the middle of the remote. Hedge's pants immediately were set to flame.

"Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Hedge shrieks loudly. He begins jumping around trying to swat out the flames.

The three of us can't hold it in anymore. We crack up and hold our sides as the pain set in from laughing so hard. We watch as Hedge suddenly grabs his coffee and dumps the whole cup on his pants, which make him look like he wet himself.

He places his fist in his mouth to keep himself from screaming at how hot his coffee is on his skin. When the pain lessens his eyes snap open to show pure anger. Before we can even blink, Hedge opens his door to catch us red-handed.

"Busted cupcakes." His voice is raw from the screaming.

We glance at each other knowing we were in for a world of trouble.

* * *

"These kids completely humiliated me!" Gleeson yells into the Iris-Message.

It's been several hours since the prank, but I snuck out of bed to come meet Gleeson only to find him Iris-Messaging Chiron and Annabeth at camp.

"Come on, Chiron. It really wasn't that bad," I insist. "Connor and Travis would have given that prank a four at best."

"Really? Say that to my fur!" Gleeson demands yanking up his pants leg to show me his burnt fur.

"It'll grow back," I tell him, shrugging.

"Percy, I agree with Gleeson. That may not have been the best idea," Chiron tells me.

"I know, but I was bored. You know being bored is really bad for two ADHD teenagers," I remind him innocently.

"Have you found any monsters?" Annabeth asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, Dylan." Gleeson nods agreeing. "I can't tell what type of monster he is. He's never alone so I never have a chance to find out, but I'm also not leaving Piper and Leo alone."

"That's good," Chiron says. "If everything goes correctly you should be coming back from . . ." He glances at Annabeth who rolls her eyes. She still isn't allowed to know where I am and it is kind of upsetting her. "You should be coming back soon."

I nod hoping everything goes well from now on.

_A/N: Busy weekend. My friend, Amber got her braces off today so tomorrow we're going to Subway and are having a Subway Party because Amber's missed bread the most out of anything. Then we're all sleeping over at another friend's house. Then I have the Practice SAT's on Saturday morning. After that the rest of my weekend is supposed to be relaxing. Wish me luck!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**The Late Night Fight **

**{Percy}**

I awake to the sound of Leo's bed squeaking. I crack an eye open to find Leo slipping on his vans. He tiptoes out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

I jumps up and slip on my shoes as well. I grab my jacket then follow Leo out the door. I silently follow Leo, but freeze when I notice where he's headed.

_What is he doing at Piper's dorm?_ I wonder.

I hide in a closet but leave the door cracked so I can see them. Leo lightly taps on Piper's door and not even two seconds later she opens it, as if she was expecting him.

They walk down the hall towards a door at the end of the hall. The door leads to the roof but it's always locked. That's when I see Leo bend down and begin to pick the lock to the door. About a minute later the door swings open with ease.

Piper and Leo sneak up the stairs and close the door behind them. I'm about to follow when something catches my eye. My eyes widen and I pull Riptide out of my pocket. I fling open the closet door and run down the hall before Dylan (if that's his real name) can make it any closer to the door then he already is.

"I should have known you would be here!" Dylan growls.

"If you think I wouldd leave them alone with you running around then you're not as smart as you think you are," I scoff, glaring at him.

"You know I wish I could kill you like I want to," Dylan sounds wishful. "Too bad for you though, Gaea has - uh - other plans for you. Some that when it happens you'll wish that I killed you."

Out of all Dylan has said so far only one word stuck with me. _Gaea_. If I am remembering clearly, Gaea is the mother of Kronos. I think she was the one who ordered him to kill Uranus. But what's she have to do with this?

"I'll take my chances," I tell him.

Suddenly Dylan forms into a mist of vapor, almost like the ones in my dream. I immediately recognize him. I remember Annabeth telling me about them. Dylan is an anemoi thuellai. In English I mean a storm spirit.

He flies toward me and goes right through me, immediately shocking me. I fall to the ground in pain. This is ten times worse than the shock Thalia gave me years ago. When the spots abandon my eyes I notice Dylan is back at the roof door. I'm lying on the ground still in pain at least ten feet away. I pick up Riptide and throw it towards him.

The sword simply flies through him and embeds itself in the door leading to the roof. Dylan turned around, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Nice try, but I'm harder to kill then that," Dylan growls once more.

I compose myself enough to get to my knees. In the corner of the room a water fountain catches my eye. I suddenly flash back to freshman science when Annabeth was helping me one day.

_"Come on, you know this," Annabeth insists. "What's counterproductive to lightning?" _

_"I don't know," I tell her for the hundredth time. "I'm never going to get this. And you repeating the question isn't helping." _

_"Okay, let s see if there's another way for you to get this. Annabeth thinks about it for about two minutes then her eyes flash with pride. I got it. You remember when you and Thalia were fighting at the Creek when I was kidnapped." _

_"How could I forget?" I reply._

_"Whenever Thalia would shock you, you would get her wet with water," Annabeth says. "And when you got her wet, it would lessen the power of her powers so . . ." She trails off waiting for me to catch on._

_"So, water is counterproductive to lightning and other electricity," I guess._

_"Correct," Annabeth sends me a smile. _

_"Awesome," I grin. "Now I know to douse Thalia whenever she annoys me." _

_"Percy!"_

* * *

My eyes flash open, and I smile in remembrance.

"Give up, demigod?" Dylan asks.

"Not quite, Dylan." I use all the strength I have to stand up. "Do you know what a benefit is to being a son of Poseidon?"

Dylan rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Never being dehydrated," he offers.

"Nope. I can create water as long as there is some source of it nearby," I tell him. "And if you ever tell Physical Science then you would know that water is counterproductive to lightning."

Dylan's eyes widen in understanding.

I raise my hand toward the water fountain and use my remaining strength to call the water to me. The metal base of the fountain began to shake from the water pressure that is building up. Suddenly the fountain explodes off the wall and 12,000 gallons of water flows out of the pipes toward Dylan.

The water consumed him. I watch as Dylan turns into harm-free vapor. Just then I lose my balance and collapse to the floor, allowing everything to turn black. . . .

* * *

My eyes open to find Gleeson Hedge leaning over me. I groan exhausted. I can feel that I'm no longer on the floor in the hall. I am on some type of bed.

"What happened?" I murmured quietly.

"Dylan tried attacking Leo and Piper and you fought him. You lost a lot of energy and I found you passed out in the hallway. Dylan's gone, I don't know where he is," Gleeson informs me.

"What about Piper and Leo?" I ask.

"They're both safe and sound in their dorms," he tells me. "Here drink this." He hands me a glass of Nectar. I drink it and immediately feel strength returning to my body.

"I called Chiron," Gleeson explains. "In two days we'll be going on a field trip to the Grand Canyon. Chiron is sending an extraction team to pick us all up. So if everything goes smoothly we'll be back home by Friday."

"Hedge, I'm a demigod," I point out. "Nothing ever goes smoothly with us."

Little did I know how completely right I am.

_A/N: Let me know what you think.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

**The Mysterious Kid **

**{Percy}**

It was Friday.

Today were going to the Grand Canyon.

Today an extraction team is supposed to pick Hedge, Piper, Leo, and I up and take us to Camp Half-Blood.

It's also been two days since the fight between Dylan, the storm spirit, and I.

Ever since the fight, Dylan hasn't been seen. Rumors around the school say that he went back home, others say that one of the teachers attacked him, others say he's dead. I hope for the latter.

That is until we got to the bus. In front of us, Dylan was standing by the doors of the bus. He notices me and sends me a glare before turning back to his peeps.

"Oh, man," Leo groans. "Dylan's back. And I was hoping he was put into Juvie for good."

The three of us get on the bus. I sit next to Leo and Piper sits by herself behind us. Most of the kids did what they usually do during field trips: watched TV on their phones, listened to their IPods, or caught some Z's.

Leo begins tinkering with some wires and washers in his lap. Piper is looking out the window of the bus, probably daydreaming. I prop my knees against the back of the seat in front of us and lean back. I soon fall into a nap.

_I don't know where I am. If I had to guess I d say . . . Alaska. All of the glaziers make it kind of obvious._

_I am standing on the edge of a glazier, probably about fifty feet in the air. Ghosts were surrounding me. I am keeping them back with a hurricane, but you could tell I was getting tired. I am holding some kind of staff. _

_It's big, probably about as tall as me. It's gold and it has something that looks suspiciously like a chicken at the top. _

Why the Hades am I carrying a chicken on a stick?!_ I think confused._

_Suddenly I see the glazier crack the fall towards the ice water below, taking me along with it._

My eyes snap open in shock.

If I didn't know better, I'd say I just saw my death.

"Percy, something's wrong with Jason," Leo tells me.

_Who?_ I think.

I look over the back of the seat with Leo and I'm stunned. Next to Piper is a boy about fifteen. He has golden blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. Eyes I'd only seen once before. He was wearing a worn purple shirt that probably had writing on it at one point, but I can't make out what it once said. He and Piper were also holding hands, but I know for a fact that Piper's not dating anyone.

"Jason, are you sick? Did you hit your head?" Piper asks concerned. He places her hand on his forehead as if to check his temperature.

"I don't what you're talking about," Jason shook his head even more confused. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, like you don't remember your three best friends," Leo scoffs. "That's not Piper your girlfriend. I'm not Leo your and this isn't Percy, your best friends and roommates." Leo snaps his fingers. "Wait, I know this is payback for putting shaving cream on your Jell-O, right?"

Leo put shaving cream on _my_ Jell-O. We _don't_ have a third roommate. Somehow this guy has made Piper and Leo believe that they've known him all year. He must be really strong to be able to affect the mist like that. I've only seen two things have that much control over the mist before: Monsters or gods.

Jason must be some type of monster.

My hand subconsciously traveled to my pocket where Riptide was kept.

I shift my glance towards the front of the bus, where Hedge is. He meets my eyes and nods knowing. I turn back to Jason to find him looking at me with pleading eyes. I narrow my eyes at him but otherwise don't change my facial structure.

"Valdez! Jackson! Is there a problem back there?" Hedge calls from the front.

We sit back in our seats, and Leo says, "No problem, Coach. Can you use your bullhorn please? I'm having a little trouble hearing you."

Leo has his familiar mischievous grin on his face so I know something is up.

Hedge grunts as if pleased to have an excuse. He unclips it from his side and speaks into it. Everyone on the bus immediately bursts out laughing. Leo has rigged the bullhorn to sound like Darth Vader from _Star Wars_.

"The cow says moo!" Hedge says again. He slams down the bullhorn in frustration. "Dammit, Valdez!"

"My god, Leo," Piper is cracking up from behind us. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a special boy," Leo replies innocently, showing up the tools he has up his sleeve. I'm beginning to regret getting Leo that tool set for Christmas.

"No really guys!" Jason's looking really freaked out for some reason. "_What_ are we doing here? _Where_ are we? _Who_ are you?"

"Jason, you really don't remember us?" Piper goes to grab his hand, but he pulls away.

_Ouch, even I have to admit that s cold,_ I think. The bus finally stops. I look out the window to see the Grand Canyon in front of us.

This is going to be a long day, but one thing is certain. I am not letting Leo and Piper out of my sight. Not with Jason around.

_A/N: Only two more chapters everyone. I want to thank you all for your support now. You've all been awesome and I love the feedback I've been getting. I really appreciate it. Keep it up!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

**The Extraction Team **

**{Jason}**

"So a crash course for the amnesiac," Leo announces once we get off the bus. "We attend the Wilderness School. It's a school for bad kids, so either your parents or the court decided you were too much trouble and sent you here. I ran from six foster homes. Piper stole a BMW-"

"I didn't steal it, Leo!" Piper yells at him.

"Oh, that's right. What was her story, Perce? She 'talked' the driver into letting her drive it," Leo shakes his head in disbelief. "Anyway before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, Piper stole a car and Percy got sent here from a Juvenile Delinquent camp when he became too much trouble."

I look at Percy. He has messy black hair, and disturbingly bright green eyes. He is really tall and has a lot of muscles, more than me. He can't be older than seventeen and he has a nice tan as if he spends every day at the beach. The way he is looking at me freaks me out. It's as if he is trying to make me evaporate from thin air or something.

"Maybe we should tell Coach Hedge," Piper suggests.

"Are you kidding? His answer would be to hit Jason over the head with his baseball bat!" Leo exclaims.

"I agree with Piper," Percy speaks up. "You know what I'll take Jason over there, while you guys start working on the project."

"You sure, Percy?" Piper asks.

He nods and grabs my arm, pulling me towards Coach Hedge. Once we get to Coach, Percy pushes me towards him.

"Who are you?" Percy demands.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" I ask hopeful.

"Haven't seen you before," Percy tells me.

Coach nods in agreement.

"Finally," I say. "I have no idea where my am. I just woke up with no memory of anything. I don't know how I got here."

Percy looks at Hedge, silently asking what he thought.

"Kid's telling the truth," Coach grunts.

"Really?" Percy sounds disbelieving.

"Yes, he really can't remember anything," Coach tells him.

Percy watches me with calculating eyes. It was almost as if he was trying to look through me. Did I mention that his eyes are really disturbing? Because they are seriously creeping me out.

"Fine," Percy finally says. "You're not a monster or mortal. So you're a demigod with no memory. Stay close, we're already watching Leo and Piper. I don't need you getting into trouble now too."

"Wait, demigod? Leo and Piper? Monster? What?" I rattle off confused.

"I'll explain later," Percy says. I follow him until we reach Piper and Leo. They were standing at the edge of the Canyon looking over the edge.

"Anyone dare me to spit over the edge?" Leo asks.

All three of us gave him one similar look. The look says: _Are you crazy?_

"What?" Leo asks innocently.

Suddenly, I feel something in the air change. I look up to find the clouds above are turning so dark they're almost black. The temperature begins to drop and the wind seemed to speed up.

"Okay, cupcakes! We may have to cut this short! Finish your worksheets quickly!" Coach yells at us.

Everyone works to finish them. I was having an extra tough time because I can't remember learning any of this and Leo's not exactly helping. Everyone jumps as thunder suddenly booms in the sky. Lightning flashes and rain begins to fall.

"Everyone off the catwalk! Now!" Coach orders. "Get inside, now!"

We all run to the doors, but it is especially difficult for us. Almost like the wind is pushing us back.

"Dylan, open the doors!" Piper yells at him. I see a guy shake his head.

"Sorry, Piper, but I can't do that," he says.

Percy halts with his hand in his pocket. He pulls out a pen.

"You should know better than that, Jackson," Dylan sneers at Percy. "I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time."

"Well, here's some news for you, I'm not a fast learner," Percy informs him.

"Then I guess I better give you a more . . . hands on lesson," Dylan growls.

Dylan then transforms into a cloud of vapor, except lightning was sparking off of him. Other forms of vapor like him sprouted from the clouds in the sky. Leo and Piper both jump back from shock.

"What are you?" Piper cries eyes wide.

"Venti," I answer automatically.

Percy glances at me with questionable eyes then turns back to Dylan. Percy charges towards Dylan and they begin to fight as lightning and thunder thrash around us dangerously.

Coach Hedge's baseball bat was no longer a bat, but more like a tree branch. He runs towards us as if to protect us from the other Venti. Leo and Piper both look on the verge of hysterics.

My hand instinctively goes to my pocket. I hand grasps something small, flat, and round. I pull it out to find a gold coin. As if knowing what to do, I toss the coin up in the air and catch it as it falls. Only there is no longer a coin in my hand, it is a sturdy gold sword.

One of the Venti's hiss at my sword and flies towards me. I swing at it and the storm spirit immediately crackles and disappears. I begin to do that to any of the storm spirits I can. Only something catches my attention. I watch as Percy's sword goes flying over the edge of the Grand Canyon and the wind is so strong something else goes flying.

"Piper!" Percy, Leo, and I watch shock filling through us as Piper goes over the edge.

Before either Percy or I can do anything Dylan grabs hold of Leo.

"I think Gaea will enjoy having this one," Dylan sneers, yanking Leo on a cloud.

"Jason, you get Piper! I'll get Leo! Percy, distract them!" Coach Hedge orders. He kicks off his shoes and instead of feet I find that Hedge has hooves.

"You're a faun!" I exclaim.

Percy and Hedge both glance at each other before looking at me.

"I'm a _satyr_!" Hedge yells before dashing to save Leo.

"Go! Save Piper!" Percy orders.

"What about you! You don't have a weapon!" I shout confused.

"Yes I do," Percy brings a pen out of his pocket and uncaps it. It immediately turns into the sword he was using before. "Go!"

I look over the edge of the Grand Canyon and think, _I'm stupid._

Then I jump.

* * *

**{Percy}**

I watch Jason jump into the Canyon then I turn to face the Venti in front of me. I can't kill them all, but I may be able to kill most of them.

"Curse of Achilles, don't fail me now," I pray, before moving into action.

I roll to avoid getting electrocuted. I slash and swipe at the storm spirits. Sometimes if you get them in just the right spot they'll dissipate. I fight the spirits with every ounce of strength I had. I am probably fighting harder now then I was during the war a couple months ago.

I throw my sword away to go a different route. I think about the water at the bottom of the canyon. I feel a painful tug in my stomach. I feel myself burst with power as the water rose. It flows over the top of the catwalk and I make it splash at the Venti.

Some dissipated and some merely surrendered, vowing to return and get payback. I look up at Hedge. The good news: He got Dylan to drop Leo. The bad news: Dylan dropped Leo! Leo screams as he falls from twenty feet in the air towards the pavement below.

I make the water follow my hand movements. A large hand made out of water reaches out and catches Leo. He stops screaming but looks at me stunned. The water hand carefully sets Leo down on the ground in front of me. I look back up only to find Hedge gone.

I run back to the edge of the Canyon and looks over the railing. Jason and Piper are . . . flying. Dread fills my stomach. I know who Jason's parent is and it's not good. It's dangerous. Not only for him though, but for everyone. But why does Jason keep saying Roman names? We're Greek. We don't use Roman names.

"Please, tell me I'm not hallucinating," Leo asks, once Jason and Piper get back on the catwalk. "But is that a flying horse."

Jason and Piper look at him confused, but I turn my attention to the sky and sigh in relief. I see a familiar flying chariot being pulled by two of Camp Half-Blood's pegasai. My smile widens when I see the demigods that are inside it.

The chariot soon lands on the pavement. I barely have time to blink before a set of familiar arms wraps around my neck. I brought Annabeth closer to me, missing the feeling of having her in my arms every day.

I pulled away and looked at Leo, Jason, and Piper.

"Come on," I say, nodding toward the chariot. "Let's go home."

_A/N: Going shopping for my Halloween costume tomorrow! Any suggestions?! Oh and by the way, there is one more chapter left of this story before it ends. I'm not sure which story I'll be uploading next. I'll let you know.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

**The Suspicion **

**{Percy}**

We arrive at Camp Half-Blood, half an hour later. I was surprised when Zeus didn't zap me out of the sky. I was thinking he would. I would not put it past him.

As soon as we step foot on Camp Half-Blood, the other campers swarms us. Leo, Piper, and Jason look at everything with awe. I help Butch unhook the pegasai from the chariot then they run off toward the stables while thanking me for their release.

"Percy! You're back!" I look up to find Will coming over.

"Hey, man," I greet him. "Yeah, I'm back and no one ruined your chariot in the process."

He chuckles. "I appreciate that. Maybe now Annabeth will let off some of us now."

"Oh, she's not that bad," I defend my girlfriend.

"You have to say that she's your girlfriend," Will says.

I shake my head. I am about to change the subject when a bright green glow distracts us. Above Leo's head is a flaming hammer.

"What?" He asks. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is my head on fire?"

He looks up and sees the glowing symbol. He moves away from it but it only follows him.

"I knew it," I say. "Leo, you're a son of-"

"Vulcan." I turn to Jason to find him looking at Leo with shock.

"Vulcan! I don't even like Star Trek!" Leo cries confused.

"Jason, what's that on your arm?" Annabeth asks.

Jason lays out his arm and a serious a gasps travel through the crowd. On his arm is a serious of tattoos. One is an eagle. Another are the letters SPQR. And the third is a serious of lines. Twelve to be exact.

Annabeth and I look at each other already knowing the truth. After the war ended we began searching for more and more stories of what came after the First Titan War. I had to cut the search short when I went to Nevada, but Annabeth has continued to search and kept me updated.

"Will, take Leo to the Hephaestus cabin please," I ask him.

He nods and says, "Come on, Spock. I'll explain everything."

"Percy, take Jason to Chiron," Annabeth tells me. "He needs to see Jason immediately. I'll show Piper around."

I nod and take Jason by the shoulder.

"So what's going on?" Jason asks.

"Hopefully Chiron will know," I say.

"Who is Chiron?" Jason wonders.

"Look, Jason, you show up on a bus with three other demigods and a satyr with no memory whatsoever," I tell him. "We have to be cautious. The gods don't play around so if one of them brought you to the Wilderness School, it was for a reason. Chiron is our director and you need to talk with him. Don't try lying he sees through everything. Be honest. Come on."

Jason and I end up in front of the Big House a minute later.

"Chiron!" I yell.

Chiron comes out from behind the Big House in horse form. I wait for him to settle into his wheel chair before running over to him.

"Percy, it is good to see you," Chiron says. "We missed you around here."

"Thanks, I missed this place too," I tell him honestly. "Um, this is Jason."

Chiron looks at Jason, and pales. His eyes become wide and his mouth is lightly hung open.

"Chiron, are you okay?" I ask him worried.

"You're supposed to be dead," Chiron says still looking at Jason.

"Chiron-"

"Percy, go back to your cabin and unpack I need to speak with Jason." It's not a suggestion, it's an order. However, I still have to ask.

"You sure?" I ask him anyway.

Chiron nods certain.

"Okay," I look at the both of them once more before leaving.

* * *

I am sitting on the beach enjoying the view that I missed when someone sits next to me. I look over to discover that it's Piper.

"Did you know?" She asks me.

"Did I know what?" I ask her confused.

"Did you know that we are demigods?" She specifies.

"Yes, Chiron asked me to go the Wilderness School to protect you and Leo," I admit. "But I wasn't faking being your friend. I am your friend. I care about the both of you and I'm glad you're safe."

"So, you weren't just . . . playing us?" Piper questions.

I shake my head. "No. I would never do that."

"Thank you then, for keeping us safe. Thank you." Piper smiled.

"You're welcome," I tell her. "Since you're fifteen you'll probably be claimed by tonight by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're lucky," I say. "I had to wait almost two weeks to be claimed."

"I hope its Athena," Piper says.

I chuckle. "I think Annabeth wants that too."

"But just know that no matter who your parents is, it doesn't define who you are," I tell her.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks confused. "Leo's a son of Hephaestus. Hephaestus is a builder. Leo's a builder. It's who he is."

"Technically, but Leo's more than that," I disagree. "A couple of months ago, everyone here lost a friend. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. They're supposed to be stuck-up and shallow, but Silena was the kindest most caring daughter of Aphrodite this camp has ever known. She died a hero, despite what the statistics said. So even if it's someone you don't want don't worry. You'll figure out where you belong someday."

"You know who my mother is, don't you?" Piper guesses.

I smile smugly. "I have a guess."

"And . . . ?" Piper urges me to tell her.

"And I ain't telling you," I shake my head. "You'll find out tonight."

In the distance I hear the dinner horn sound off.

"Come on," I say. "It's dinner." I reach out and help Piper up once I'm up on my feet.

"Hey Percy," Piper stops me when I begin to move towards camp.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I look at Piper confused.

"For what?" I ask her.

"For being mine and Leo's friend," Piper says almost shyly.

"Oh, well, that was easy," I tell her honestly.

* * *

Later that night, I am back at the beach, this time with Annabeth. It is nice to have her in my arms again.

"Do you think it's finally happening?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure," Annabeth says. "I mean . . . Romans. Jason being a Roman. It's kind of far-fetched but at the same time a big chance of being true."

"I would have never thought that the Great Prophecy would be starting only a few months after the first one," I admit.

"We don't necessarily know that it's the Great Prophecy," Annabeth points out.

"Yeah, but the storm spirit also mentioned Gaea. Gaea's the mother of the Titans, Cyclopes . . ." I trail off not wanting to say it.

"And giants. I know," Annabeth nods in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" I ask her.

"We let the prophecy take its course," Annabeth says. "There's nothing we can do. So we might as well wait it out."

"You're right, as always," I admit.

I lean forward and give her a kiss on the forehead. "I really missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled, laying her head on my shoulder.

We stay like that until the horn for curfew went off. "Come on," I say standing up. I helped up Annabeth then we traveled back to her cabin.

"I'll see you in the morning," I tell her.

"I love you," Annabeth says giving me a hug.

I hug her back and reply, "I love you too."

We separate and say goodbye. I then walk back to my cabin thoroughly exhausted. When I open my cabin I walk straight to my bed and collapse on it.

_If only I knew that I will not be waking up again for eight months of my life. . . ._

_A/N: So this is the last chapter! THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED! I will be uploading A Rueful Wish next. Beware the chapters are a bit shorter, but they're still good. Also my friends and I went to this awesome Halloween shop and I chose a costume. I will be ATHENA for Halloween. The label actually says Greek Goddess: Athena. Hey, if you can't be them, dress like them. Down below will be the summery for A Rueful Wish.  
_

**_A Rueful__ Wish_**

_Percy Jackson is at the worst point of his life. His friend had just died in an explosion and he felt to blame. So he does the one thing he can think of: he makes a wish. He wishes to be mortal and Kronos grants that wish. In this other dimension, Percy is mortal, his father is Paul, his last name is Blofis, he has two siblings, and he doesn't remember anything about his old life. However, can a life threatening injury to the head change that? If he remembers, will he choose to go back to his old life or keep this one? Can he find someone to help? Read and find out. _


End file.
